


Man does not control his own fate. The women in his life do that for him.

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was unknown to everyone in the world, but Princess Levy didn’t want that. So what will she do for this knight that was stranded in her kingdom, injured and close to death as the world is shaken around her.-Based on Rboz's Knight AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man does not control his own fate. The women in his life do that for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rusky’s Knights Au it takes place specifically after her comic of Levy and Gajeel meeting for the first time. So check out her tumblr!

The castle seemed to be in chaos for days after Levydragged that man back from the field. The expression that her brother, Jellal, gave her was stuck in Levy’s mind. The shock that her brother wore was something Levy had never seen before. In which it made her stomach drop as she watched in desperation as Wendy, a young healer, did everything that she could to help him. If only she was quicker then maybe…Levy shook her head, she did her best and all that mattered was that he lived.

Her brother’s wife Erza, who was like a mother to her since she never knew her parents, paced back and forth in the room they were in. She refused to let Levy anywhere near the part of the castle that he was now staying in, it upset Levy that this was happening. She had found him! She had every right to see him didn’t she?!

Even now she kept repeating the scene in her mind when he stumbled upon her in the Garden, the smell of blood, smoke, and most likely death. The look on his face as he stood there staring at her, blood running down her face covering his brown skin, his thick black hair matted with it.

And the sickening thud his body made as he fell to the ground and everything seemed like a blur. She wasn’t even sure how she got that armor off of him, only that the cuts on her hands showed that she did it. How her back and legs ached as she dragged him on top of her, carrying him for miles to get help. The only thought that kept her moving was to make sure he did not die alone; which just at the thought made Levy’s heart tremble as she moved. Speaking to him to live that this giant of a man needed to live, she refused to have him die on her.

Refused to let him die without anyone that knew his name and face to be there; No one should die like that.

Even now as she sat lost in her thoughts she heard the small whispering of the servants around her. Even her precious knights, her precious friends, who stood behind her spoke low hoping she wouldn’t hear. Or hoping she did since Erza was there they couldn’t speak as free as they would have liked.

That this man was from the Dragon Lands.

That the trail of blood he left lead to was a now dead griffon laid which was something only seen in the Dragon countries. And just what had happened, and if some war was now starting and what would their poor country do?

Even her mother, a battle worn solider and general who could take armies out by herself! Looked worried as she stared straight ahead with her one eye, the other covered with her hair.

Just what will happen?

________________________________

Levy sighed as she stood up clasping her hands in front of her as she walked over to where her mother sat. “Erza.” she spoke, “May I go to my room I am tired.” she struggled to smile, “and bath I’m still covered in blood I realized.” laughing.

Erza’s eye grew wide as she stood up and grabbed Levy’s shoulders. “Of course, Gods how did I miss this, you will bath with your older sister won’t you!”

Levy blinked shocked now at the sudden words, “What no it isn’t necessary! I can do it myself!”

"Nonsense..! We will go at once! You have been through so much my Levy your older sister will take care of you! Mama will take care of you!” and with that, as she heard everyone behind her laugh at the Queen’s eccentric nature. But Levy didn’t begrudge it; it seemed even without saying anything Erza knew what she needed.

“Thank you.” she said as she grabbed Erza’s arm wrapping her arm around it, enjoying the blush that now formed on her face. Making her realize that just for a moment, for this moment everything would now be okay.

It would be a memory she would always treasure years later.

 

_____________________________________________________________

A month had passed and no one would let her see the mysterious man that she had found half dead. Levy had enough of it at this point since she is kept away. As well as not knowing anything outside that he was “alive” even Lucy and Yukino were kept away. It seemed Erza was doing everything in her power to keep Levy, in what she deemed “safe”. Levy understood why her mother was like this, from her own past, but she was an adult of marriageable age. She knew languages and could read even ancient scripts and even protect herself with magic she taught herself.

She carried a man half her side to safety.

So why couldn’t they trust her?!

She sighed as she stood up walking to her book case, she tilted her head a she looked up and after a few minutes she picked a thick book. Which was the same book she had read that day…she licked her lips as she touched it, blood had gotten on it and damaged from the rain. It was then she got the idea slipping out of her nightgown and putting on a plain white dress and then she slipped out of her room.

In that moment she paused to gain control of herself. which in a split second she felt warm hands on her shoulders and then a breath across her ear as her name was now said in an eerie voice. Which caused her skin to prickle in fear.

Thus Levy did what any sane person would do in such a situation.

She screamed and ran not looking back and ignoring the yells of her name.

In what seemed like hours before she had been stopped. In which she suddenly felt the amble breast of her friend pushing into her back in which Levy felt her face grow hot as she began to calm down.

“L-lu-chan? Y-Yukino-can?” she said with softness in her voice as her brown eyes widen. She then turned her head to see behind her, only to see her friends panting as they looked at her worried.

“Lucy-san I told you that was a bad idea!” the white haired knight said in an exasperated tone, “I swear! what were you thinking?”

“I didn’t think she run! I’m so sorry Princess but what are you doing out here?” her voice in a scolding tone despite being the same age as her. The only thing Levy did was just turn and press her face into Lucy’s chest crying as she hugged her. Lucy sighed as she hugged her back, apologizing and as Yukino joined in on the hugging as well. They sat there for several minutes it seemed before Levy pulled back, glaring at them with her cheeks puffed out.

“Why were you following me?”

“Well it’s our job Princess.” Yukino said with a smile, she was a sweet helpful girl that orphaned and then sold into slavery but Erza freed her.

“Well I don’t want you to get into trouble for what I’m about to do.” She smiled, “I’m going to visit him!” she wanted to laugh as Lucy’s face fell, she was always too funny when it came to things she thought was outrageous. It was too easy to tease her. Yukino was the same way but more a calm shocked and tried to keep the peace. Then Lucy that went straight into the well, straight-man act of hers without thinking twice or even knowing what she was doing.

“What?! You can’t do that Erza will kill you! And kill him! And then Kill US!” she yelled as she grabbed Levy’s shoulders. “Come on Levy-chan just wait until he is awake, he’s in a deep sleep. Wendy says he has some kind of trauma and needs to alone as he sorts himself out.“ But Levy didn’t budge as she stared at her friend a serious expression lighting her brown eyes, her lips tightened.

“Isn’t that even more reason that I must see him then, Lu-chan?” her voice deep and her shoulders straight, showing every bit of the princess that she was. “He shouldn’t be alone in a strange land where no one speaks his language or knows his name! And I may not know any of that.” She added as Lucy opened her mouth and then shut it, “but he will know my face.. I know it so when he wakes up he should see someone he knows so he won’t become afraid. ”

Yukino put her hand on Lucy’s shoulder, smiling, “I understand Princess, right Lucy-san?” who just looked at her and then nodded herself. “I believe Erza-sama will understand.”

“I agree but we can’t stay for long…just in case, okay?”

Levy smiled jumping up to hug her friends and then standing between them and holding their hands as they walked; Lucy holding the book at her instance.

Something had changed inside her she knew it, the moment she saw him and touched his face. Plus she needed to see him well, healed instead of covered in blood as the color from drained from his face.

Just to see his face.

_______________________________________

He was asleep when she came into the room, Lucy and Yukino stood outside to stand guard as she did this, promising she would only be an hour long. Levy took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes, calming her racing heart and then stepped forward. The floor was cold but as she got closer to the bed it began to warm from the heat of the fire. The blue haired princess paused for a moment drinking in the figure that laid in the bed, not moving. Her brown eyes concentrating on his form until she saw the slight movement of his chest go up and down.

It was then she realized she was holding her own breath.

She sat on the chair that was next to the bed placing her ruined book onto her lap. She blinked looking at him, he looked so different cleaned up, she now could see the piercings that lined his nose and his eyebrows? She giggled behind her hand before reaching over and touching his bandaged hand.

Just what had happened to him? And why? It hurt her heart to think he would always be alone, that he would die in this place but she could not think like that! She had to be strong! She was the princess, she had to be strong like her brother and Erza and Lucy and Yukino. they were all so strong and she wanted to be able to protect them.

And her heart leapt into her throat, because she realized she also wanted to protect this man she knew nothing about. The fact he could be evil, or be the one responsible for whatever carnage happened never crossed her mind, because of those red eyes. The eyes that looked up at her for a brief moment revealing such pain and sorrow that it would always now burned into her for eternity.

So he had to live, to see his eyes with happiness. She would make sure of it, that whatever happened would not be the last thing he experienced on this earth.

"Hello.” she began, “I hope I’m not bothering you though most likely if I read right about the Dragon lands that you likely don’t understand me.” she swallowed, “but I know you can feel my words, that you know someone is here that cares for you.” she touched his face, “This is my favorite book full of short stories and poems about Fate or destiny.” she closed her eyes as she smiled, “and I hope you like it too.”

Later when she returned to her bed just as the sun was breaking through the skyline, she swore she felt his hand move and that his mouth turned.

Just for a moment.

But it seemed that something was happening.

That this is where it now began.

____________________________________

That woman had started to come to his room at night, which was something Gajeel did mind. Since for one he didn’t understand anything she was saying outside her name “Levee” as it pricked something in his memory.

Either way none of this mattered as he turned his head to look out the window. It was raining and he wondered if it was the same at his own home. He clenched one of his fists the one of his now long nails cut into the soft skin of his palm. Opening it and staring at the blood that began to run down his palm.

He was a coward.

A prince should die on the field with his father and his men. With his people! But he listened to Lily who pushed him onto the griffon smacking it yelling that he needed to live and he would find him later.

Panther Lily hadn’t found him yet.

Gajeel brought his hand down as he licked the blood off of his palm and the laid his hand back down, his red eyes closing. It was difficult to sleep in this place, too silent and seeing how happy everyone is there. Caused Gajeel’s stomach churn and bile rise to his throat, it didn’t even help the nightmares. In which he saw continuously in a loop the death of his father. Huge black dragon class ripping through his metal body like it was sand. Seeing the blood gush out as he screamed for Gajeel to leave, how sore and raw his throat was as he ran, sword out his own body hardening.

And then nothing.

He failed.

He needed to get out as he sat up, ignoring the pain through his body, where Acnolgia’s class stuck him like putty. Gajeel refused to be the only survivor, he would kill that asshole and die in battle, and the Dragon clans were dying out anyway. The sky dragons were dead, and now Gajeel’s own….so he knew the others were next.

And he would stop it.

Gajeel panted his body heating up already, it had been weeks since he walked or spoke. It was like he was really dead, he wasn’t sure if he should curse that girl or thank her.

At least now he could get his revenge.

It was then he felt cold hands on him, and the high almost melodic voice speaking to him. Causing Gajeel to look up and blinked in surprise.

There she was staring at him with concern as she spoke again in that voice that was nothing to him, but made him feel more warm in a different way. She glared at him then repeating whatever she was saying again as she sighed, her cheeks pink as she pushed him down onto the mattress. It was like he weighed like nothing, a feather to her small body.

He didn’t move as she talked to him, he watched her lips wondering if he could lip read and guess what she was saying. Natsu convinced him as a child that was possible.

Less to say he didn’t believe shit what Natsu said now.

But even in these thoughts he watched her, this “Levee” do what a common maid would do. Anywhere else she would have left him to a nurse, but here she was in a poufy green dress thing acting like a peasant. He didn’t dislike it, only thing Gajeel wanted to do now was tease her for some reason.

What was he doing? He had no time for this shit!

He sat up then, his body burning and hurting. His family, his father who his last words were not one a father should remember from his son, the only thing Gajeel needed to do now was kill.

Kill that dragon.

Acnologia.

“Oi oi oi!” he looked at her then, the first words he understood with clarity. “Bed! bed!” he pushed him down then as he stared at her in shock as she stumbled on the words from his native tongue.

Well now.

“Bed!” she sat on the side of the bed then, placing a wet rag on his head. In that moment Gajeel grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him as he stared at her, red eyes burning as he smirked as her face began to redden.

“Levee”

Her brown eyes widen.

“Levee!” she nodded and then pointed to him.

“Gajeel.”

“Gazille?”

He shook his head making a disgusted look.

“Gajeel!”

“Ga…” she placed a finger on her chin as she looked up, “-jeel?”

He nodded, what was he doing? Playing around with this bookworm of a princess. He had more important things to do.

Like give his father a proper burial.

Not spend days in a comfy bed with a princess.

Gajeel’s mouth became thin as he let go of her pushing her away.

“Go! Go!”

Levy stared at him with her hands on her hips.

“Bed!” and she said something else and began to leave.

“Gajeel.”

The door shut and with that Gajeel shut his eyes taking a breath and then grimaced in pain. What a disgrace he was.

Metalicana was right.

__________________________________________________________

After that first conversation, Levy tried her best to “talk” to “Gajeel” as he called himself. It was hard, as she struggled with the Dragon language more so since she always prided herself on her gifted tongue and ear; especially in learning languages easier than others.

Of course it wasn’t even the language barrier that kept the communication limited. Gajeel was sullen, darkness over him and it worried the Princess, she had seen that look on Erza’s face after she had lost her baby. So levy tried her best to interact with him, which was a failure in on itself.

Gajeel was the most stubborn man she had the pleasure to know.

But she tried, in secret of course her brother and Erza couldn’t know she was seeing him, but it settled her heart a bit. To see him which she wasn’t sure why, but even in his own strange sullenness he seemed to enjoy it when Levy was there, he looked less worn out. At least compared to when Levy viewed him before announcing him, and compared to what the nurses told her.

“Gajeel.” she said, “Good morning!” she smiled raising her hand, proud of herself for being able to say that small greeting. It was hard, but Levy enjoyed the work especially when it came to the surprised look in his red eyes.

Of course Gajeel didn’t great her back only a nod before turning to the window, ignoring her now. But Levy shrugged it off as she pulled the book out, it had become custom to read to him and she saw how he relaxed when she read, how soft he became. Making her wonder just what had happened to him, she wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay.

But it wasn’t not when they finally got the reports of the destruction of the Iron Dragon Clan, and that the Prince was missing. She wanted to ask him if it was him, but Yukino told her not too. That he wasn’t ready to talk about it, which Levy agreed with. But it still burned inside of her to comfort him, losing everything that he had and seeing it all with his own eyes, no wonder he was in despair.

“Levy!” the high and stern voice that came through the room scared Levy as she jumped out of her seat, throwing her book that it hit Gajeel in the head.

“Bitch!”

Levy turned brown eyes full of anger, “Hey! It was an accident you don’t call me that!”

He just glared at her as she returned the glare her fights tightening; ignoring the presence of her adoptive mother who stood with her hands on her hips, her brother behind her.

“Levy… What are you doing here?” the sound of her brothers deep and calm voice suddenly snapped Levy out of what was happening, embarrassed she blushed; Ignoring the strange look that was now on Gajeel’s face as he watched them.

“I wanted to visit him and see how he was doing.” she stared at Erza in the eyes, her voice and body shaking but she didn’t want to hide it anymore.

“I see, well I can’t stop you but we needed to find you and inform you that we will have guests coming soon, from the Fire Dragon Clan. Gajeel’s body stiffened then as the conversation he barley understood continued. It wasn’t long before they left, leaving the blue hair princess there with him, as she turned and looked at him.

"We should…” it seemed the more she spoke to him the more he understood, “continue?”

He nodded.

Things were changing, moving now. He wouldn’t be stuck here anymore once that annoying cousin of his arrived. Gajeel felt his body tremble in excitement, ignoring the strange feeling in his chest when he stole a glance at the woman reading to him.

Only thing that mattered was catching Acnolgia’s head in his hands.

Nothing more, nothing less.

It was his fate, right?

With that thought his eyes closed, blackness consuming him into a sleep. Levy looked over at him then, her soft hand holding his bandaged one.

Levy knew she should have been happy that something now was changing for him, that he wasn’t alone in this. But some feeling in her chest hurt as she stared at the man that was now asleep, not peacefully she knew but slowly she hummed smoothing his hair back with her free hand, she would never let him know she stayed there soothing his nightmares.

Things were changing and she wasn’t sure if she accepted it, not knowing what would happen now with her, and with him and just why the Fire Clan was coming out of now or the images brought back with magic of what had happened over at the iron clan.

It was scary, but Levy pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

All that mattered now was the present no if or buts or what ifs she thought as Levy stood up letting go of his hand.

Things were changing.

Fate was moving.

This was the beginning of their fate.

Right?


End file.
